The Former Amity Dissoloution
by Mitchimich
Summary: Stuart is finding out all sorts of fun things while he's living with Raj. However, he believes that there's no way that Raj would understand or accept his own demons. And with Valentine's Day swiftly approaching will either of the bros find someone to share it with?
1. UNINTERESTING THINGS

OPEN DOCUMENT/: UNINTERESTING THINGS

Type: Microsoft Word 93 – 2003 Document

Size: 131 KB

Date Modified: 1/29/2013 03:04

Pages: 31

* * *

Okay, so I found out something new about my roommate today. He's a Brony. Ha ha, yeah, I know. I shouldn't really be surprised. He does have a list of interesting traits to begin with that he didn't let me know about straight away. I think that this is one of his best kept ones. I mean, it's took me four months to find this out, give or take. He let me know straight away that he was a brilliant cook. Of course, his pride had to make sure he showed his hospitality. "Oh I've given you a place to sleep while you 'get back on your feet' but I must impress you with my awesome cooking skills too!" Okay, I might have paraphrased that a little. Or a lot. It's easy for me to feel inferior when my only cooking skills include boiling water for some ready meal noodles or furiously stabbing at a film lib before slamming it in a microwave (Note to self: It can be very therapeutic. Try it more often to vent frustrations for being a failure of a cook. Or a failure of a human being for that matter.)

So to add to his current list of things he does better than me:

-Owns somewhere to live (The Comic Book Store does NOT count.).

-Better groomed than me (NB: Find out what body spray he uses. It smells good.)

-Has a HIGHLY successful job (The Comic Book Store DEFINITELY does not count.).

-Has a better book collection than me. He's trying to get me to read Eat. Pray. Love. "Turned my life around" He keeps saying…what garbage.

-Keeps in contact with his parents. AND calls them Mummy and Daddy.

-Cooks the best food I have ever tasted.

Anyway, I'm getting distracted here. Raj is a Brony. How did I find this out exactly? Well, sometimes he picks me up from the store to save me the walk back to his apartment. Sure, it's far, but you know how bad your money troubles are.

You're so pathetic you can't even afford the bus ride home...

Dammit, focus!

But at least once or twice a week I walk home since Raj says he has "other engagements" or he "has to work late". Sometimes, he doesn't get home until late but other times he is suspiciously home before me. Or suspiciously closing his browser as I enter the room. I mean, even when I closed up early he's there before me. Even with his car, he shouldn't get home before me if he is working late.

I've been trying to catch him out for a while, closing those very few minutes earlier and on the odd occasion a whole hour(Yes, yes I know. Stupid since you should keep it open. More custom means more money. But there has been no one but Morgan in the shop these last few nights and he just left without buying anything anyway. I KNOW I'M STUPID FOR DOING THIS BUT I HAD TO FIND OUT, OKAY?!). Today, I managed to catch him. My persistence has finally paid off! His "prior engagements" has been catching up on the latest episode of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic since he's never home alone to watch it anymore. Because of me….

Maybe I was a little creepy in catching him out. I just thought he'd been watching porn and jerking off-but I wanted to be certain. I waited outside of the door until I heard him pause whatever he was watching and head to the bathroom. As I heard the bathroom door lock (yes, I know all the sounds of the apartment now. It's the only way I can get a least /some/ rest at night. Or can relax comfortably in bed and wait for the daylight to show through my curtains.) I entered the room as quickly and as quietly as I could. And up on the screen was a paused screenshot of a purple pony with a star on it's butt and a pink pony with crazy hair who was smiling in a cute-creepy way. You saw how he came stumbling out of the toilet as I pressed the Play button. Pants half pulled up and the look of shock on his face. It was hilarious. Though, I did feel guilty afterwards. He looked upset and ashamed. And though I may have poked a little fun at him for it, I really don't mind. So he likes a show aimed at little girls. There are worse things to be a fan of. Besides, it's not like he has any really bad issues like depression…or insomnia…

I've managed to hide my "crazy" from him.

…Fuck I'm such a basket case.

I better change the document name to something inconspicuous in case he decides to prank me using my laptop. I've no doubt that he'd be able to hack it somehow. Don't want him finding this.

* * *

SAVE.

RENAME.  
DOCUMENT TITLE: THE COMIC BOOK STORE.  
Type: Microsoft Word 93 – 2003 Document

Size: 157.5 KB

Date Modified: 1/29/2013 03:37

Pages: 32

* * *

Better add paranoia to the ever growing list of my fucked-up-ness.

* * *

SAVE.

SAVE.

.

.

.

SAVE.


	2. Texts between friends

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Howard.**

**2/2/2013**

**19:26**

Hey Raj, heard you're a Brony.

_REPLY._

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj.**

******2/2/2013**

**********19:27**

NO! Like I would ever be into anything like that! X

_REPLY._

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Howard.**

******2/2/2013**

**********19:29**

That's not what I heard. Stuart's not the kind of guy to lie exactly. And he's fricken easy to get the truth out of.

_REPLY._

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj.**

******2/2/2013**

**********19:29**

HE SWORE HE WOULDN'T TELL! Please, Howard, don't tell the other guys. I don't want them to know my dark secret! X

_REPLY._

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Howard.**

******2/2/2013**

**********19:32**

Dude, it was Leonard who asked him what it was like living with you in the first place. We all heard it. It's not a "dark secret". You're always so overdramatic.  
P.S. PLEASE stop putting kisses at the end of our texts.

_REPLY_

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj.**

******2/2/2013**

**********19:33**

You can't judge me! I'm allowed to like what I want. THIS IS AMERICA! :P  
P.S. And I shall put however many kisses I want at the end of my texts!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_REPLY_

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Howard.**

******2/2/2013**

******************19:37**

Of course you can like what you want…but please. Answer me this truthfully. Is this what you do?

watch?v=2p6LVZFLSfw

_REPLY_

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj.**

******2/2/2013**

******************19:39**

Screw you!

_REPLY_

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Howard.**

******2/2/2013**

******************19:40**

What? No kisses this time?

_REPLY_

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj.**

******2/2/2013**

******************19:43**

... ... ... ... ... ./´¯/)

... ... ... ... .../.../

... ... ../'/.../.. ./... .../¨¯\

... ... \.. ... ... ... ..' .../

... ... . ..\... ... .. ...(  
... ... ... ..\... ... ... .\...


	3. A Friendly Suggestion

**Inbox (1)**

OPEN.

**TO: Rajesh Koothrappalli [sweetcaramel3d ]**

**FROM: Sheldon Cooper [sheldor_the_conqueror ]**

**2/ 7 /2013**

**Subject: Roommate Agreement.**

Rajesh,

It has come to my attention that due to you opening your home to one Stuart Bloom that you no longer have the time to enjoy your show about unnaturally coloured and grossly anatomically incorrect ponies aimed at small children. I extend my sympathies as I too must suffer and refrain from some of my normal activities due to Leonard residing with me. What kind of a man does not want to be prepared for the apocalypse or practise what actions he would take in the event of a robot revolt? But I digress.

I would like to suggest to you that you make your own roommate agreement so that you can perform whatever activities the two of you agree on. Therefore you can have your time to be an-as Wolowitz put it- "emotionally stunted man who uses ponies for his own pleasures".

Regards,

Sheldon Cooper.

* * *

**Inbox (3)**

OPEN.

**TO: Sheldon Cooper [sheldor_the_conqueror ]**

**FROM: Rajesh Koothrappalli [sweetcaramel3d ]**

**2/ 7 /2013**

**Subject: RE: Roommate Agreement.**

Dude, I don't need you telling me to make a roommate agreement for me and Stuart! We are getting along fine because we mutually respect each other. So I was a little embarrassed at him finding out. It's not a big deal. He knows my secret now and he didn't make as much fun of me as Howard (He actually said that? You can tell him that I won't be massaging his neck for him when he gets a neck crick ever again!). We're getting along just fine.

* * *

**Inbox (1)**

OPEN.

**TO: Rajesh Koothrappalli [sweetcaramel3d ]**

**FROM: Sheldon Cooper [sheldor_the_conqueror ]**

**2/ 7 /2013**

**Subject: RE: Roommate Agreement.**

Rajesh,

Please adhere to the correct layout of an e-mail. I don't want you falling into a poor standard of writing like what you see on the internet. A term like "Dude" is not an appropriate way to begin an e-mail and the absence of a closing is not acceptable either. If you let your standards slip again I shall award you one strike.

Regards,

Sheldon Cooper.


	4. I'm sure there'll be someone out there

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj.**

**2/7/2013**

**18:47**

Something weird just happened. Sheldon just suggested that if I have a problem watching MLP I should make a roommate agreement with you LOL x

REPLY.

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/7/2013**

**18:50**

A roommate agreement? What is that all about?

REPLY.

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj.**

**2/7/2013**

**18:55**

Basically it's where both of us agree on terms and conditions to keep while we're living together. Sheldon made Leonard sign one when he first moved in. x

REPLY.

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart.**

**2/7/2013**

**18:57**

Okaaay….that sounds weird. You said no to that, right?

REPLY.

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj.**

**2/7/2013**

**19:01**

Of course! We don't need anything like that. We totally get along without writing things down in words. You get me, Stuart =) x

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj.**

**2/7/2013**

**19:04**

Oh, Siri has just reminded me that it's Valentine's Day in a week. We should totally try to get dates for then. x

REPLY.

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart.**

**2/7/2013**

**19:07**

Yeah…sure. Get dates. Because we are such catches. Very funny. Easier said than done.

REPLY.

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj.**

**2/7/2013**

**19:10**

I'm sure there will be someone out there for us. We just gotta find them. We won't find them by just moping around. We'll hit the bars and check out the ladies. ;) x

REPLY.

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart.**

**2/7/2013**

**19:12**

If you insist. I'll get my least sad, single guy shirt out.

REPLY.

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj.**

**2/7/2013**

**19:16**

Hey that kind of depressive attitude won't get you anywhere. We gotta pretend that we're confident. That's what the magazine I just read told me. x

REPLY.

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart.**

**2/7/2013**

**20:12**

Yeah. Ok Raj.

REPLY.

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj.**

**2/7/2013**

**20:13**

You ok? We don't have to do this. x

REPLY.

* * *

INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart.

2/7/2013

20:29

No I'm fine.

REPLY.

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj.**

**2/7/2013**

**20:31**

Okay then dude. See you later at home. I am REALLY working late tonight LOL. Want takeaway tonight? x

REPLY.

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart.**

**2/7/2013**

**20:47**

Yeah. Sounds good. See you later.


	5. Writing down thoughts

Thursday 7th February 2013

Dear diary,

What a day! Sheldon has been working my little brown ass off on this theory and it's beginning to give me a headache whenever I start to think about…well, anything. I hate working so late. It makes me feel bad when I can't give Stuart a lift home from his shop. I know that he has to walk the entire way. It kind worries me a little-in case he gets into trouble. He's not exactly the type to be able to fend off some muggers and the poor guy doesn't need any more bad luck.

Speaking of Stuart, he seemed really quiet tonight. He's not the most talkative of guys but he didn't seem to want to talk at all. He just took his food into his room and stayed there for most of the night. Usually we talk about things over dinner, like how annoying Sheldon has been or some guy who'd been trying to steal comic books by shoving them down his pants. Stuart just seemed upset, even when he insisted that he was fine. I could tell there was something on his mind.

Weirdly I missed him being there. It was too…lonely. Too quiet of the little noises that he'd make in reply or the noises of his pencil tapping as he sat and thought midway through a sketch. I supposed I've gotten used to having him around all the time. Even Sandy went and sat by his door. Dog's are good at telling when something is wrong with someone and she is an expert. Sandy's always been there for me when I've been down about something. I suppose I should send him a text…just in case I've done something to upset. I don't want my roommate to leave anytime soon.


	6. Checking on a roommate

**INCOMING TEXT: Raj**

**2/7/2013**

**23:38**

Stuart are you ok? If I've upset you I'm sorry. x


	7. Unleashing Contained Anger

OPEN DOCUMENT/: THE COMIC BOOK STORE.  
Type: Microsoft Word 93 – 2003 Document

Size: 172 KB

Date Modified: 2/7/2013 23:27

Pages: 44

I can't fucking believe it! I am so pissed off right now that I am shaking as I'm typing. This has to be the angriest I've been in a long time. Including that time I found out that Dale had been giving his friends discounts-of 100%! The dumbass was pressing the wrong buttons on the till and never questioned why it was coming up with $0.00 so his friends got comics for freaking free. And I just thought I was going crazy…crazier. I do wonder sometimes why I keep him around.

But this is stepping away from what has really pissed me off: Raj.

He had the fucking gall to preface it with "You get me Stuart"? Oh sure build up my confidence, make me hope that maybe the second guy I'd ever really trusted might not be a dick before COMPLETELY FUCKING DESTROYING IT!

For once I thought I'd found someone who cared about me. Someone who didn't have to but was kind enough to anyway. I haven't been this hurt by another dude since Tom-and we were together for two years!

It's stupid how mere words can complete ruin your day.

But these hurt more than anything.

"Don't be so depressive."

Really?!

He has no idea how much that fucking hurts.

None!

That's worse than "Pull yourself together" or "It'll pass". This feeling of being so fucked up and helpless and useless and numb never fucking passes. It never leaves my mind. Not for a moment.

He has no idea how many time I've come close to ending it all. The last time I felt like this was after I moved in. I couldn't go through with it no matter how long I stared at that bottle of painkillers. I didn't want to be an inconvenience to him!

For the past 3 hours I've been laid on the bed, drifting in and out of sleep, thinking about it again. How I would do it. Where I would do it. The same thought of him finding me came back. I couldn't do that to him. Even if he has upset me. He'd feel guilty. He'd never forgive himself and beat himself up over it.

I only got off the bed when I just felt like I had to do something or I'd scream. And I don't want him to come and talk to me. He'll just think I'm pathetic.

…He's just texted me.

"Stuart are you ok? If I've upset you I'm sorry x"

So he did notice.

…He didn't mean what he said horribly. He doesn't know. It doesn't mean that I should be angry at him…

* * *

OPEN/: Google Chrome

Search: How to tell someone you have depression.

* * *

This isn't going to be easy. But I want to trust him. I want to stay with him. I want to stay with him! I have to!

…..

Stuart…what are you saying here? You can't think that. It will go wrong. Like it did before…

* * *

SAVE.

.

.

.

SAVE.

.

.

.

SAVE.


	8. Advice from a surprising source

OPEN: SKYPE.

**Space Cowboy** is ONLINE.

* * *

**Brown Dynamite 23: 44**

Hey Howard 8D

**Space Cowboy 23: 44**

Whazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaap?

**Brown Dynamite 23: 44**

Dude that is SO 1999.

**Space Cowboy 23: 45**

Whatever.

So how's your little love nest with Stuart?

**Brown Dynamite 23:45**

IT IS NOT A LOVE NEST HOWARD!

But I don't think Stuart's very happy with me at the moment.

**Space Cowboy 23:45**

Did you mess up one of his sketches again? Or did Sandy mess up his shoes again?

**Brown Dynamite 23:46**

No not that. But he's just not talking to me tonight. Sometimes he does just go and do his own thing, but I could sort of sense it from him.

**Space Cowboy 23:46**

Well, he does seem to be a kind of sensitive guy. Did you say anything to him earlier?

**Brown Dynamite 23:46**

I haven't seen him all day and he didn't say anything other than "Thanks for the food" when I brought the takeout back to the apartment. I mean…we did text each other earlier but I can't think of anything else I could have said.

**Space Cowboy 23:47**

Check your message history on your phone.

**Brown Dynamite 23:50**

It took him an hour to reply to one of my messages and I'd only told him to stop being so down! That wouldn't bother anyone!

**Space Cowboy 23:53**

Yeah. Most people, maybe. But I dunno…I think there's some else going on with Stuart.

**Brown Dynamite 23:53**

How can even say something like that? You don't even live with him or know him well enough to say anything like that!

**Space Cowboy 23:54**

Maybe not, but surely you've noticed how quiet he is when he's with us. He only speaks when spoken to pretty much or when he has to. I don't have to live with him to pick up on little things like that.

**Brown Dynamite ** **23:57**

Now that you mention it…he is rather quiet. I tend to do most of the talking during dinner.

**Space Cowboy 23:58**

You do the most talking anyway! I bet if he was a girl the apartment would be so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

**Brown Dynamite 23:58**

Shut up Howard!

**Space Cowboy 23: 59**

Just saying, it would be XP

**Brown Dynamite 00:03**

I texted Stuart to see if he was okay about half an hour ago but he hasn't replied to me.

**Space Cowboy 00:03**

You just texted him? Dude, he's right in your apartment! Get off your lazy ass and talk to him yourself.

**Brown Dynamite 00:03**

But what if it's all awkward? I hate it when conversation is awkward.

**Space Cowboy 00:04**

Put on your big girl panties and deal with it. Go talk to him!

**Brown Dynamite 00:04**

But what if he is mad with me and doesn't want to talk to me? =C

**Space Cowboy 00:05**

Then tell him you're sorry and stuff for whatever you've done and get the hell out of there before she starts screaming at you in her sexy angry voice.

**Brown Dynamite 00:08**

…um…what?

That's kinda creepy dude.

Did you piss off Bernardette?

**Space Cowboy 00:08**

Why do you think I'm online and not having sex right now?

**Brown Dynamite 00:10**

Nice to know I'm just a backup plan _

**Space Cowboy 00:11**

Don't take it like that Raj!

Anyway, go talk to Stuart and sort this out. I can't have you whining to me about him being angry with you and you doing nothing about it XP

**Brown Dynamite 00:12**

Fine! I'll talk to you later.

*pout*

**Space Cowboy 00:13**

Dude…stop making me think about you pouting. It's creepy.

* * *

**Brown Dynamite **is OFFLINE.


	9. You are not alone

As he logged off of Skype, Raj gave an irritated growl and pushed himself away from his desk as he stood up, the chair attempting to roll away but the rug on the floor stopped it from going any further. Standing up, he looked over to the door which lead to Stuart's room. He knew he should be more concerned about Stuart's quietness all evening but he was annoyed that it was Howard of all people telling him to think about other people's feelings. In a childish, selfish way, Raj wanted to just pretend that he'd talked to him and that nothing was wrong. But that wouldn't solve the problem of this guilt that was gnawing at the back of his mind.

'If you talk to him and it's nothing, then you don't need to worry about it,' He told himself and with a sigh headed over to his roommate's room.

Stalling, Raj listened for any kind of noise. Sniff, sniff.

'Shit, maybe I have pissed him off…or maybe it was a girl or something?' Raj thought, hoping it was the second. He could deal with hurt hearts, kind of, being an expert in the business of being hurt in relationships.

His hand knocked heavily on the door twice. Sudden movements came from inside the room.

"Stuart?" called Raj uncertainly.

"Just a minute." Came a despondent reply.

The Indian man tapped a rhythm on his thighs as he waited for the door to be answered, thumbs hanging in his jean pockets as he sought some kind of confident position, brown eyes searching for somewhere to look as he waited. Eventually Stuart opened the door, his eyes barely meeting Raj's. "What's up?" He asked, leaning into the doorframe trying to keep a straight face. Raj studied his face. It seemed paler than usual. The dark circles beneath his eyes more prominent in contrast. This wasn't helped by the red around the edges of his eyes either. In Raj's brain, he decided it was because he'd been crying and it launched into a panic. When he realised that he'd been staring at Stuart for too long, he panicked even moreso. He didn't know what to do with a dude who cried! Well, admittedly, he did cry himself at books and musicals-but this was a different kind of crying.

"Um…um…what's up?" He asked, attempting a smile.

"I don't know. You knocked on my door for something." Stuart replied, looking increasingly irritated.

"Oh…right."

A long silence passed between them. Stuart clearly wanted to retreat back to the solitude and quietness of his own room but he didn't want to just be rude to the man who gives him a roof over his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Raj finally got the courage to ask.

Just by saying those four words, he could see a battle going on in Stuart now he was studying him more carefully (Raj did not want Howard to be right, or more sensitive to others than him-that thought alone was disturbing). The way Stuart's head seemed to move from side to side, as if weighing his options, told Raj that maybe something wasn't so okay.

"No I'm fine." Replied Stuart after some time and he attempted to close the door.  
"Stuart, be honest!" Raj implored him, begging him to speak up if he was needing someone to listen to, refusing to allow the door to close by pushing it open again with his hand. If he did, that would be the end of his opportunity to speak to Stuart. He'd feel awkward if he kept bringing it up time after time and it'd be embarrassing for Stuart too.

"I'm fine!" Stuart insisted more vehemently, trying to shove Raj's hand out of the way.

The Indian gasped but kept his hand on the door.

All up the other man's wrist were various marks and scars. Some were faded, obviously old but some were bright red. A couple had recently scabbed over. All were of the same long thin shape like they have been done with a knife. Stuart stared at Raj with wide, glassy eyes.

"Stuart!" exclaimed Raj, pushing up Stuart's sleeve and finding more and more of these marks, "Did you do all this to yourself?" His own eyes were wide and concerned.

Stuart said nothing. He just bowed his head slightly and bit his lip. "It's nothing."

Shaking his dark-haired head, Raj pushed into the room-the other man not putting up much of a fight. Both men stood there, Raj hovering uncertainly, eyes trying tp catch sight of whatever Stuart had used to hurt himself with, while Stuart seemed to have shrunk in height. His shoulders were hunched and his hands were deep in him pockets. "It's nothing." He repeated.

"Dude, this is not nothing!" Raj replied, his voice cracking slightly with upset that he had not taken more notice of this earlier. Part of him blamed himself for being so wrapped up in his own world and being so selfish. "How long have you been doing this?"

Stuart seemed reluctant to reply. He just stared at the floor.

"Tell me!" Begged Raj, his voice a little softer.

"A long time now." Whispered the Comic Book Store owner.

"Even while we've been living together?"

Stuart nodded miserably.

"Oh Stuart…why didn't you tell me?" Raj asked sadly.

Now Stuart looked up, his face an expression of almost anger yet he still seemed to be fighting back tears. "I'm fucked up! I have these problems that are mine to deal with. I can deal with them on my own and I always have! I didn't want you pitying me or to bother you in your own busy life." He attempted to keep a determined face yet the paleness of his face, emphasised by the glare of the computer monitor made him seem vulnerable.

Raj caught site of the website on the screen. "How to tell someone you have depression." Was the question in the search bar.

Not caring for any display of manliness, Raj stepped towards Stuart and embraced him tightly. It made Stuart gasp for breath at the sudden contact but Raj just held onto him tighter. "Stuart, you are not fucked up!" He said in a determined voice, "You are not fucked up and not alone and I will help you through this!"

At these words, Stuart seemed to sag. The message seemed to sink in and a small glimmer of hope blossomed in his chest. Gripping onto Raj now, Stuart buried his head into the other man's shoulder as it grew wetter and wetter with his tears. Raj did not mind in the slightest and just held onto him. "I'm here for you Stuart. I'm always here for you." He murmured softly.


	10. Making a Date

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/12/2013**

**18:13**

Hey Stuart, how's your day been? =) x

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/12/2013**

**18:17**

Actually pretty good! I might have a date for Valentine's Day.

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/12/2013**

**18:19**

Really? Dude that's awesome. =D Sooooo, what's she like? X

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/12/2013**

**18:21**

She's really small and cute. Kinda quiet but she was enough for everyone in the story to look at her in fear…getting any kind of woman in the store is rare.

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/12/2013**

**18:22**

Yeah dude. You usually have more luck spotting a unicorn. What was she doing in there? x

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/12/2013**

**18:26**

Ha, ha. Very funny XP But I can say I'm proud of myself. It only took me about an hour to talk to her. She barely spoke she was so quiet. I didn't quite get what she wanted in the store.

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/12/2013**

**18:28**

What is her name? x

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/12/2013**

**18:33**

Abbey.

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/12/2013**

**18:36**

Abbey? I once dated a girl called Abby…this isn't the same girl is it? x

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/12/2013**

**18:40**

Not unless she was 19, has white hair and works in a coffee shop. And she's English too.

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/12/2013**

**18:41**

Oh dude, you've hit the jackpot there! That accent is so sexy! X

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/12/2013**

**18:43**

When she speaks it's so cute. But she looks so frightened all the time.

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/12/2013**

**18:47**

I'd imagine she was frightened by how everyone was staring at her. Or maybe she got lost and was too afraid to leave without paying…British are weird like that. X

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/12/2013**

**18:49**

She did end up buying a comic oddly enough. She just sort of grabbed it and left. Maybe it was that…but who cares? I have a date now xp

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/12/2013**

**18:50**

Yeah…well that's one out of the pair of us. Hitting the town as two single guys did not work out at all. X  
REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/12/2013**

**18:52**

Maybe it had something to do with getting so drunk you asked a woman if she used to be a man because she had big hands? Or maybe it was when you motor boated that woman's breasts to test if they were real or fake?

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/12/2013**

**18:54**

Oh dude…don't remind me of that. x

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/12/2013**

**18:57**

I won't. I just won't let you get drunk again. You can be an ass when you're drunk…a little like Sandy. Btw, I can't believe you let your dog get drunk! I should call the SPCA on you.

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/12/2013**

**19:00**

Oh thanks Stuart!...But you're right…I should probably stop giving her wine on an evening...x

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE:** **Stuart**

**2/12/2013**

**19:05**

I'm closing up now. Are we doing anything tonight?

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/12/2013**

**19:08**

Cheesecake Factory-or Sheldon will moan at us. X

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/12/2013**

**19:10**

Okay. That's cool.

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/12/2013**

**19:11**

Oh, and don't forget it's my choice for the movie tonight! X

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/12/2013**

**19:14**

What kind of torture have you got in store for me tonight?

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/12/2013**

**19:16**

They are not torture! They are movies of love, betrayal and romance! X

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/12/2013**

**19:16**

To the rest of the male population: Torture. Please tell me they're not all Bollywood movies again.

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/12/2013**

**19:18**

There's only Ko El Ho Naa Ho! And that is a damn good movie. Or The Time Traveller's Wife. Or Sex and The City *gasp* Or Miss Congeniality?! 83 x

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/12/2013**

**19:19**

If I watch that Ko El Ho-whatever movie will you at least put subtitles on this time? I didn't understand the last one at all!

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/12/2013**

**19:20**

Fine. I'm coming to pick you up now. X

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/12/2013**

**19:21**

Okay I'll be waiting outside. Xx


	11. An unwelcome voicemail

**Notification Alert: (1) Voicemail.**

**2/14/2013**

**10:35**

**FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER.  
**WELCOME TO THE VOICEMAIL MESSAGING SERVICE. YOU HAVE (1) UNPLAYED MESSAGE. FIRST UNPLAYED MESSAGE:

"…Um…..Hello? Ah. I think it's gone to voicemail…wh-what do I do?"

"Leave a message, Abbey. It's better than nothing."

"Yeah…Maybe it's better this way. St-Stuart? it's Abbey. Um. I-I-I j-just wanted to let you know th-that you made a mistake giving me your number the other day. You s-seem like a nice guy but…you don't know me. You're better off not knowing me. You'll end up hurt…or w-worse.

I didn't mean to end up in your s-store the other day. Well…I kinda did but-"

"Abbey!"

"S-sorry, Eir…But a-anyway, you shouldn't have given me your number. I'm already in a relationship. I wanted to tell you at the time. You j-j-just startled me so much when you started speaking to me! You looked like someone I knew. I just felt like I had to run. Pl-please don't be angry with me…or yourself. You deserve someone k-kinder…who isn't so messed up as me."

"Don't beat yourself up, honey. You've said what you had to. You can hang up now."

"Mhm…um…Goodbye, Stuart."

END OF MESSAGES. TO REPLAY THE MESSAGE PRESS 1. TO SAVE THE MESSAGE PRESS 2. TO DELETE PLEASE PRESS 3.


	12. An Alternative Plan

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 02**

She cancelled. =(

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 10**

She did what? Why? D8 x

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 16**

Apparently she's already in a relationship. I startled her that much by just talking to her she just panicked and accepted my number and ran. She seemed really scared just looking at me…but there's something else about her…I don't know. Something just doesn't seem right…

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 18**

I'm sorry dude. But hey, we're in the same boat now. Fancy joining me on my "romantic" dinner date I already booked for two? I'll pay~ X  
REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 20**

You always pay. I feel guilty about that.

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 23**

Don't! Come on, if we both go together at least we're not both alone on V-Day! Xxx  
REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 27**

Okay…I'll come with…as long as you promise never to call it "V-Day" again. x

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 30**

It's a date! Xxx  
REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 32**

See you later. X

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 34**

We'll suit it and boot it! Xxx

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 36**

We sure will. X

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 37**

We'll hit it and quit it.  
REPLY.

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 40**

Heh, heh, yep. X

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Raj**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 42**

We'll be on it like a car bonnet. xxx

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 45**

What does that even mean? x  
REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 47**

I dunno…just sounds fun to say =) They say it on that UK show. xxx

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 48**

Until you get a better taste in TV shows you are barred. x

REPLY

**INCOMING MESSAGE: Stuart**

**2/14/2013**

**11: 49**

='( xxx

REPLY


End file.
